Golden Moon
by Bellala99
Summary: This is a story of a new guild, that will be trying to become the strongest one. Accepting OC's for other guilds and antagonists!
1. Filling-up form

In Fiore, there are a lot of guilds – some are stronger, some are weaker, some are old, and some are starting just now! One of new guilds is Golden Moon – a guild of interesting and strong people. Will this guild become the strongest? Will this guild win the battle against Fairy Tail?

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry, but this story got very messed up... I'm deleting it, and starting a new one, that will, hopefully, not mess up in my head... Sorry, and if you want to re-upload your characters, here's a little different form for you... I'm really sorry for all this! And no dragon slayers, PLEASE!**

**First name:**

**Surname:**

**Gender:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Sexuality:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**

**Magic:**

**Personality (Fears, habits, talking manniers, anything you want):**

**Looks (Hair color, eyes color, height, weight, skin color, clothes, scars, etc):**

**Village your character is from:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite food and/or drink:**

**Most hated food and/or drink:**

**Weapons:**

**Fighting style:**

**Spells:**

**(The guild mark is a Which's hat (Which's Craft)/ A skull with tiny rubies around it (Jewel Pirates)/ A clock that changes places if needed (Time Wrap) - CHOOSE ONE.)  
**

**Guild mark location/color:**

**Other (Anything else you want to add up):**

**EXAMPLE:**

**First name: Hana**

**Surname: Wifecish**

**Gender: Female**

**Nickname: Ferocious Hana**

**Age: 35**

**Sexuality (Straight, gay, bisexual): Straight**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Currently unknown, will be introduced later.**

**Magic (Please include how it works): Summoning magic – calling out any kind of animal/beast/bird/etc to battlefield, with made contracts.**

**Personality (Fears, habits, talking manners, anything you want): Hana is calm and collected, usually enjoys a little fight, but never starts one, she's a smart person, who will think a way of any situation. She is afraid of snakes and alligators, while her most loved animal is a mountain albino hawk. When she talks, she usually doesn't say too much, but everyone understands what she meant, with only a few words said. Hana doesn't like to boss around, she only asks for help, not force you to do something. She has a habit of spending nights in forest, watching the moon reflected in the lake.**

**Looks (Hair color, eyes color, height, weight, skin color, clothes, scars, etc): She's tall, about 5'8 feet, slim, 65 kg, her hair is blonde, usually in a high ponytail, with a few strands left, she has bangs, covering her right eye. Hana wears a sleeveless black dress, white jacket, black boots and a white hat with black ribbon. Sometimes she also puts on one white glove on her left arm. She also has an X-shaped scar on her chest.**

**Village your character is from: Hurlonu (Made up village far from Fiore)**

**History: She was born in a small village where she lived with her brother and parents, until her magic showed up. From that day on, everyone was afraid of her and only tried to kill her by any cost, and her family even went as far as ban her from the village. She was alone, cold and frightened until she met him. The guy that saved her still lives on in her heart, but nobody knows what happened to him, or even who he was. It seems that the guy helped her train her magic, so maybe he was a summoning magic user as well.**

**Family: Lin Wifecish – mother (Current location and age unknown)**

**Damin Wifecish – father (Current location and age unknown)**

**Paul Wifecish – brother (Current location and age unknown)**

**Hobbies: Spending nights in forest, cooking.**

**Likes: Birds, mountain hawks, her guild.**

**Dislikes: Snakes, alligators, cocky people and ones who threaten the guild, crowded places.**

**Favorite food and/or drink: Tuna salad, chocolate smoothie.**

**Most hated food and/or drink: Any kind of meat, coffee.**

**Weapons: A bow made from dead deer's horns.**

**Fighting style: Usually uses animals for help, if the situation is desperate, she'll shoot an arrow from her bow.**

**Spells: Eye spells, that I will not write here, so I wouldn't ruin the thrill.**

**Has contracts with: Albino lion, Bengal tiger, German shepherd, albino fox, mountain bear, and some other animals… Again, not to spoil :D**

**(The guild mark is a moon with stars around it.)**

Guild mark location/color: Black, on her right leg.

**Other (Anything else you want to add up): She's a vegetarian.**


	2. And the adventures begin!

**Hello, my people ;)) I present to you… The adventures of Golden Moon :D Hope you enjoy, please review, and a quick note: I'll try to update weekly, but, you know, school and stuff… For now, I'm only gonna use the characters I've already received, but I'm putting a list of a few other guilds that will appear and will need characters in the end of this chapter ^^ Well, onto the story now ;)**

It's nighttime here, in Fiore. Everything seems quite, but there are people who can't sleep. For various reasons – some because of love, some because of loneliness, and some because of fear. Fear of disappearing forever.

One person is standing in a forest, near a lake. She's looking at the surface of the crystal water, her golden eyes look dreamy, she's absolutely relaxed. She slowly sits down, still watching the lake carefully, as if hoping for something to show up.

"What am I thinking? He's gone. He said that himself, didn't he? I'm just fooling myself." Her soft voice echoed through the forest. A few more minutes and she jumped up, her blonde hair flying in every direction.

"Who's there?" She was still talking quietly, holding herself, like she was cold.

"Don't worry, master. It's just me." A mysterious voice was coming from a rather weird looking girl. She had white, loose hair, a dark blue hood was covering most of it. Underneath the hood she was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and black pants. Her pale skin was shining in the moonlight, her eyes… Her eyes were light purple, with red pupils. The eyes that made a lot of guys freeze in fear.

"Daria… What are you doing here?" Now the woman stepped out, showing herself. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress, a white jacket, black boots with heels and a white hat, that had a black ribbon on it. Her blonde hair were in a high ponytail, with a few strands left. The right side of her face was hidden by bangs.

"I was just tired of the city lights, so I decided to take a walk in here. What about you, Hana? Why are you here, this dark night?" Hana's face showed sadness, her hands clenched into fists.

"Just needed some fresh air, a place to think." Daria nodded and quietly went back.

"Hey, Daria, wait a little. Where's Joshua?" The younger woman's face stiffened, her lips parted a bit.

"I can't find him. That's another reason I'm here. He likes to be in this forest at night…" Hana went up to her and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." Daria hugged herself and bit her lip.

"I'm scared, Hana. I don't want to lose him… He's like my little brother, you know." Hana nodded.

"Yes, I know. But he's not weak. He'll be okay." Daria let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"You're right. He's going to be fine. Guess I'll go back to guild and wait for him to return." Daria started walking, Hana following her.

"Yeah, let's go back to that guild full of people." They both laughed and walked away, chatting a little. If they were to look back, they would've seen the shadow of a man near the lake, watching the moon.

"Hana… You've grown." These were the words of that man, before he disappeared. Hana then turned around, as if she had heard something. When she saw nothing, she shook her head and continued walking.

"Who the hell took my pizza?! Show yourself, you bastard!" An annoyed girl was shouting in the guild, holding an empty plate and a glass of iced tea. She had black, loosely braided hair that went down to her mid-back. This girl had violet eyes and a pale white complexion. She was wearing a light blue turtle neck and black fingerless gloves. Her bottom consisted of a black, knee-length legging under a denim shorts.

"I did. What are you going to do now, princess "Where's my pizza"?" A girl with black messy hair, revealing red top, black pants, that went to her knees and sneakers was talking in a mocking tone. She was holding the last bite of pizza to her blood red lips, while the different colored eyes were watching the smaller girl closely. One eye was blue, the other one red.

"Aramanda. Consider yourself dead!" The girl, who lost her pizza was now shouting.

"Bring it, princess!" Aramanda laughed wildly and whispered something. Just when she finished, a skeleton stood up, and flew right into the first girl.

"Eww, Ara! That's disgusting! But if you want a fight, you're going to get one!" She took out two guns, then shouted "Flame Cannon!" Flames started to crawl up from her arms to her pistols and when she shot, the bullets became engulfed with flames.

"Woah, Camille, careful! Don't burn the guild!" Other members tried to stop these two, but it was too late. They heard a loud voice, coming from outside of the guild.

"Screech Sonic." An awful noise filled up the whole room, the only person who wasn't affected was a small boy with white hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a white tee-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Nee-san is back!" The boy seemed very happy about it as he ran towards the door, laughing. The door opened with a loud _thud, _and a woman entered. It was Daria. She opened her arms and the little boy jumped on her.

"Joshua, where have you been this night?" Joshua giggled nervously and looked at Daria.

"I was sneaking around Fairy Tail, I wanted to challenge Romeo to a duel, but he didn't show up." Joshua pouted and Daria ruffled his hair, laughing quietly.

"Silly, wait a little bit, the Grand Magic Games are coming up soon, I heard there will be a chance to challenge anybody one of the days!" Joshua's eyes started sparkling.

"Really? That's great! I will definitely challenge that boy!" Everyone in the guild smiled at these words. One girl went up to Daria. She had golden brown hair, tied up right below her shoulders, her bangs styled into a V. This girl had dark brown mesmerizing eyes and she was wearing an almost black coat shirt which ended up just below her chest, then it flared out like flames, exposing her stomach. She wore dark blue denim shorts and plain brown boots, going up to mid-calf.

"Hey, Daria, can we talk?" Her voice was quiet, but her eyes showed a spark of curiosity. Daria nodded and both of them disappeared into the shadows.

"What do you need, Naruka?" Daria seemed tired, and probably just wanted to go home…

"I wanted to talk to you about The S-class exam. I have a bad feeling about it this year. Something is going to happen, Daria. I know something is waiting, I just don't know what." Naruka didn't have any expressions on her face, yet her voice showed worry.

"I've never seen you worrying so much. And why do you care? You're an S-class anyway… Or are you that worried about others?" Daria sat down while talking and covered her face with hands, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"And what if I am worried? Can't I be? This is the guild I belong to, after all. Aren't you worried? Haven't your cards shown anything?" The white haired mage raised her head, the red pupils focusing on Naruka.

"Fine, you're right. I did feel something was wrong, so I decided to check it out. The cards showed danger coming, and even worse – it showed…" Her words were interrupted by a loud _bang _coming from behind the guild.

"What was that?" Both of the girls stood up and ran off the guild, finding a weird view: A black wolf with a silver piercing on its right ear was standing in the middle of a field, while against him was Joshua. Just, this time he looked a little different. He was surrounded by shadows, and his eyes weren't white – one was white, the other was black.

"Yin Yang: Shadow envelopment." The shadows started rising, soon they were all around the wolf. Suddenly, the wolf shivered and started transforming. After little time, a guy was standing at the same place as the wolf. He had raven black hair, dark blue eyes and was a little tan. The piercing that wolf had was worn by this guy as well. He was wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, black pants and black shoes. His bangs were covering his right eye, while the other one showed amusement.

"Oww, Lucas, we're finished now?" Joshua's voice showed clear disappointment. Lucas laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"For now we are. Come on, I've got things to do, and I think you do too!" Joshua smiled and nodded. Then he saw Daria and, of course, ran to her.

"Hey, Daria, did you see that?" Daria nodded and kneeled next to the boy.

"Yes, Joshua, you were great. I see your Yin Yang attacks are getting better, huh?" The boy chuckled and blushed.

"You really think so? Thanks!" Daria smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were sad and tired.

"Sorry, I think I'm going home now… I feel tired after this mission. And you better be back this night! I have some adventures to tell you." Joshua nodded and ran away, while Daria quietly left the guild, only two girls seeing her. Those two were known as Prim and Rose – the two angels of yin and yang.

Prim was the yang demon, as a lot of people called her. She had light blue eyes and light brown short hair. Prim was always wearing a short white dress, blue shoes and a blue jacket. Her skin is really pale, just like the snow she wields, that some say come from heaven.

Rose, on the other hand, was called the yin demon. She had dark skin and dark red eyes. Her hair were long and black, usually left loose, falling on her shoulders. Rose was wearing black pants, high black boots, a red shirt, a black leather jacket on it, she's also wearing a bracelet with spikes. This girl wields dark flames, that are said to come from hell.

Those two followed Daria, until she stopped.

"What do you girls want?" Daria's voice was tired. Prim was the first one to speak.

"Daria, where's The Blue Beast?" Daria just shook her head.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Get going now, I'm tired." The two however didn't leave.

"Tell us that and we'll leave." This time it was Rose who spoke.

"Fine. He should be somewhere in Fiore, some people even say he's in Fairy Tail. That's all I got. Happy now?" The two nodded and quietly left.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Daria's voice was barely heard, when she entered her house. Soon she was in bed, thinking about what she wasn't able to tell Naruka. What if that will really happen this time?

*Meanwhile in the guild*

A girl in the guild was trying to read a thick book, but there was another one, who seemed to try to get the other one off.

The one who was reading had straight blonde hair, blood red eyes and was wearing a plain white kimono along with traditional Chinese sandals. This girl had a scar on the right side of her neck, her guild mark was on top of it.

The other girl had blue hair, only one eye was shown, while the other one was covered with an eye patch. She was wearing a black army vest, purple tank top, belt, denim shorts, black leggings and sparky dark purple boots. She had slash marks on her arms.

"Angelica, please get the hell out. I'm trying to read here." The first girl spoke with an annoying voice.

"Oh, come on, Eden! You're so boring! Let's fight!" The other one was really energetic, but soon her energy was gone, just when Eden took out a garlic out of her pocket.

"You scum! Ugh! Garlic! I hate those freaking things! Oh, it stinks! Gee, thanks for ruining my happiness." Angelica ran off holding her nose, while Eden put the garlic back and, as if nothing has happened, continued reading, until a guy came up to her.

"Hey, Seth. Need something?" Eden's voice was very different from when she was talking with Angelica. It was a lot softer now.

"Hey, Eden. I was wondering, if you have time for training now?" Seth was a guy with slim young man with blonde hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a white trench coat, its hood covering his face, white plate armor, that had blue trim underneath it, a pair of talon tipped gauntlets and armor plated boots. He was smiling a little.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to!" They both left, soon starting fighting.

There was a piano in the guild. A girl just came up to it, then everyone fell silent. This girl had long teal hair and red eyes. Her bare feet were slowly moving forward, her strapless purple with two roses at the edge was moving around her body and a necklace with a silver rose was swaying on her neck.

Soon, the room was filled with music. The girl was playing a masterpiece – a mix of Jazz, classic and even a part of pop rock. When she finished, everyone in the guild applauded her and she went out of the guild, bumping into two people.

"Hey, Tanaka-san. Your music was really incredible." The guy spoke first. He had black straight hair, golden eyes and light peach sin. He was wearing a dark red tank top, tan coat, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He also had black biker gloves and dark red ribbons tied around his wrists.

"Thank you, Shinjiro. I always appreciate an encouragement." Tanaka's voice was quiet, and she bowed to the guy.

"Really, Tanaka, I sometimes wish I could play the piano like this. The best thing I can do is hunt…" The girl spoke out now. She had bright orange hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a soft light jacket with its sleeves rolled up, a short sleeved green tee-shirt, blue cuffed jean like bottoms, that come right below her knees, a plain beige belt and thin brown sandals. She also had a pocket watch around her neck.

"Oh, thanks, Rosalina. Well, I've got to go now. See you around." Saying that, she left.

"Shinji, do you want to go get some dinner?" Rosalina raised her eyes at him.

"Sure, anything for you, Rosa." The two held hands and went off.

The night was beautiful, the moon was shining, but some people weren't reached by its light. One of them was Daria. Alone in her house she was thinking about what she knew, about how that would affect the guild, and what was she supposed to do now.

"I hope my cards were lying. I don't want to lose anyone in the guild. But apparently, that isn't going to happen. Joshua got a death card."

**Well, tell me what you think! Now, for the list of the other guilds:**

**Time Wrap: The guild mark is a clock, showing the time, it occasionally moves, if needed.**

**Jewel Pirates: The guild mark is a skull, surrounded by tiny rubies.**

**Witch's Craft: The guild mark is a witch's hat.**

**Well, that's all! If you have any ideas for antagonists or beasts, leave them here as well! And by the way, I have a poll in my profile, so please vote for the 5 people you want to participate in the S-class exam! Bella out~**


	3. And then the madness began

**Hey, I'm back *~* Hope you aren't too mad this was late... SORRY! Anyway, here's the new chapter, and if anyone is left out of Golden Moon, PM me! I might've missed someone...**

**Anyway, onto the story! Oh, and I'm going to write in POV's from now on :D**

Daria's POV

"Oh, it's morning already? I slept all night long… I just hope Joshua is somewhere near." I get out of my messy bed and start getting ready. There are huge dark circles under my eyes. Seems like the sleep wasn't enough after all. Maybe I should go for a walk? I really need to clear my hea-.. Joshua! The death card!

All the sleepiness that was in me were just blown away. What if it's already happened? I won't be able to perform the ritual!

"Daria?.. Why are you so loud?" I heard a sleepy voice. A sleepy voice of the little boy I was so worried about!

"Joshua, you're alright!" My eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Well, of course, you said you'd tell me the adventures, nee-san!" I laughed and patted his head.

"Sure, I'll tell you on our way to the guild, okay? I want to take you to a mission." Joshua seemed so happy, almost like a puppy that's about to be taken out for a walk.

Hana's POV

It's so nice being here, where nobody cares about who you are and what you're doing… The one thing I'm worried about is the people that haven't returned yet. Lily, Hikaru, Sora, Kaede, Akiko and Taiyo still haven't returned from that mission. They've been gone for two weeks now. Was it too much for them? Should I send someone to pick them up? Just when I finished that thought, a small hawk flew into my office.

"Oh, it's from Taiyo! What do you have to tell me?" I murmured to myself, taking the letter off of its leg.

_Master, sorry we're late. The beast was tough, but now we've hunted it down. When you get this letter, we should be about halfway home. Lily isn't feeling too well, she might've caught a cold, but it also could be the side effects of our food for the past week. Once we're back, I'll examine her thoroughly, but now I can't do anything. Hope everything is alright at the guild_

_~Taiyo_

Okay, so they're about to get back. I knew it wouldn't be easy for them to find a golden star lion, but I never thought it would take so long… The golden star lion possesses a very nice fur, but even better – its saliva is the best cure for a lot of diseases. I hope they bring enough of it, so I can share it with Porlyusica, since our relationship isn't as bad as before… The only bad thing about her is the fact that she hates humans. Is she crazy or something?

I heard a knock on the door, so I open it and see Daria standing next to Joshua and Naruka.

"How may I help you?" The three of them entered.

"We would like to take the mission for taking down the dark guild Blood Moon." I shivered, hearing that name. It's the guild closest to Zeref, or at least that's what people say about it.

"Sure, but are you sure about Joshua?" Joshua inhaled sharply, then nodded. Daria ruffled his hair, chuckling lightly.

"He'll be alright." I smiled and gave them the poster with the information for their mission. Daria took it and left with the other two.

"Just don't die on me." The words probably didn't reach those three, though. I sighed, hoping for everything to finish.

Then there was a loud knock on the main guild door.

"Master, we're back!" I heard Taiyo's voice and soon my feet were dragging me towards them. I saw all of them, tired, but alive. But, as soon as Lily entered, she fell down on the floor, her baby-blue dress scattered all around her. The once beautiful black hair were now soaked with sweat, the wonderful green eyes were closed. I saw Hikaru leaning down to her, his face filled with worry.

This boy is no older than 13, he had messy and spiky white hair, only one eye was shown, because the other one was covered by bangs. He was wearing a blue and purple coat with black pants and brown boots. He picked Lily up and put her on a table.

Then Taiyo, the best medic in our guild came to see what was wrong with the little girl.

She had long brown hair in a ponytail, her eyes are the deep green color. She was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, so definitely didn't stand out, but that was perfect for infiltrating all kinds of guilds. These were the things she was perfect at.

A little bit further away there stood Sora, Akako and Kaede, all talking between themselves, shooting a glance at Lily time at a time.

Sora was the smallest one, but probably the strongest. She had ecru eyes, shoulder length brown hair, that she wore in a messy braid. Sora was wearing a black T-shirt, that reminded everyone of a panda, white skinny jeans and black hiking boots.

Kaede was a girl with violet eyes and red hair in partial ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress and knee-high boots. Next to her stood Akako – the Prince Charming of Golden Moon.

He was truly good looking – black eyes, blond short spiky hair and pale skin – that's a perfect prince complexion! The crown on his white shirt just proves his "royalty". With the shirt he's wearing jeans and black converse. Akako seems to be looking through the guild, as if searching for someone, but when he didn't find whatever he was looking for, he pulled Kaede by her hand and whispered something. Kaede nodded and they both took Sora somewhere, where they could talk about something.

Joshua's POV

Oh, I'm so excited for this! It should be an awesome mission, especially since Daria-nee and Naruka-san are here. I can't wait to see the guild.

I felt something coming, so I pulled Daria's sleeve just in time for us to duck. A huge sword came flying by, then it got stuck to a tree.

I turned to see who was it, but then froze in fear. It was a woman, but she looked just like master. She looked just like Hana! Just… She was wearing a black kimono and she didn't have a hat on, this one also was wearing gigantic golden earrings. Her eyes weren't golden, they were red.

"Why, hello, who are you, passing into my territory?" Her voice was cold, filled with hatred. After her words, another woman entered the field. This time, I couldn't get my eyes off her. It was a total Daria's reflection… No, wait, the eyes were different. The pupils were black and around them were the color of blood.

"Master, what's wrong? Who… Oh, it's the ones we must kill?" The other woman's tone was very deep and so calm.

"Yes, Haria, they are the ones we were cloned from." The two of them nodded, Haria then took out a katana before anyone else could even notice, and she dived right to Joshua, and her sword started falling on her, but… It didn't hit Joshua. Instead, Daria's left arm was cut off. The whole arm up to the elbow was on the ground, while the left part was bleeding very badly.

"Joshua… Ar- Are you okay?" She tried to squeeze out a smile, but failed, when she touched her arm. A scream of agony left her lips, it echoed through the forest, while Haria stood there, looking at her sword with disbelief.

"Did you just sacrifice your arm for this pitiful boy?" Haria's tone was mocking, she licked Daria's blood of her sword, while Daria slowly stood up.

"Yes, I did. He's my little brother, after all." Haria laughed, then picked up the lost part of Daria's arm and waved it around.

"It must hurt… But that's even better! You're going to be easier to kill now!" Just when she finished her words, Joshua went in front of Daria, his face covered in shadows.

"Joshua! No, you must get out, now!" Joshua just shook his head, soon his whole body was engulfed with shadows, and his red eyes turned black, the white spiky hair also got longer, then he got taller and spoke.

"I… I am the son of the Nightfall Demon Higure and the Dark Moon Demon Kurai Tsuki. I am not exactly human, but I was banished from my homeland, because I was too weak. Only now did I remember this, and it's only because I want to kill you!" The last words were said sharply, while Daria was absolutely stunned, but Naruka didn't waste time and attacked the blond woman.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did. You're dead!" Naruka's words seemed to have effect, but in reality, the creator of these two came.

"Come on, now, children, play time's over. You can finish it up the next day." It was a middle-aged man, he had dark blue hair and yellow, cat-like eyes. He was wearing an expensive suit and he had cat's ears, of color black.

"I hope my children didn't cause you too much trouble. Haria and Dana sure are a troublesome pair. My name is Reowy, and I'm about to make you dream your worst nightmare ever, or at least that was my plan, but it's not going to be of any fun now. Maybe next time, I hope we meet again."

Daria fell on the ground, a painful expression was on her beautiful face, while Joshua returned to his human form and quickly started trying to think of a way to help his sister.

"We should just get back to the guild and show her to Taiyo, if she can't do anything, we'll have to-.."

"No! Daria will be okay… SHE WILL! She… Promised me…" Joshua started sobbing, his cries were heard all over the place.

Daria said she would never leave him, right? She never breaks promises! NEVER!

**Well, tell me what you though, and don't forget to vote for the ones you wish to be in the S-class exam ^^**


	4. A meeting with the mechanic

**Hello, glad you're back to this story :P I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you did (Or didn't) leave a review, and the poll for the ones who should participate in the S-class exam is still open! Please, vote. And I'm still waiting for more characters to put in Witch's Crafts, Time Warp and Jewel Pirates! By the way, the other guilds will only appear then, when they have at least 5 characters. So, please, SEND THEM! I have some antagonists, so I don't need them for now, but if you have any beasts, please, send them to me ;)**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

Daria's POV

I clenched in pain. Only half of my arm is left, but why am I not sad about it? Why am I… happy?

"Daria! Daria! Daria, please, say something!" I opened my eyes, focusing on the boy above me. Joshua… Oh, that's right. He was the reason I sacrificed my arm. But where is the clone?

"J-Joshua." I muttered weakly, soon I felt my energy leaving my body.

"Joshua, you and Naruka hold on to me, I'll teleport us back home." I saw Joshua wiping his teary eyes.

"Joshua, don't cry. Everything will be okay." I weakly patted his head and felt two pair of hands touching me. Slowly I focused my mind on the guild and soon my energy was being taken away from me. I realized with horror I won't be able to make it.

"Sorry, Joshua. I truly am." I felt a single tear escaping. Then, a blast of energy hit me. I saw that Joshua entered his demon form and was probably sending energy to me, somehow.

"Thanks…" I whispered quietly.

We landed in the guild with a loud noise. Everyone turned around and when they saw me, Joshua and Naruka all bloody and sweaty, they panicked.

"Daria! Daria, what the hell happened?" I saw Hana hurrying to us. I wasn't able to answer. I just closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

Is this the end for me?

Hana's POV

Oh, what happened? Why is there so much noise?

I ran down the stairs, finally able to see what all the ruckus is about. Daria. Joshua. Naruka. All of them looking really bad.

"Daria! Daria, what the hell happened?" My voice was trembling from the anger and fear. Who could've done this? I saw Daria closing her eyes, so I rushed to her. I checked her pulse… She's still alive, but very weak.

"Taiyo, come here! Hurry!" I was panicking. Why? Who? What? When? All these questions are spinning in my head.

"Yes, master. I'm here." I saw Taiyo and quickly her smile faded away, when she saw Daria.

"What happened?" I only shook my head, without answering her.

"Joshua, Naruka, come with me." The two followed me, Joshua trembling, while Naruka only looked confused.

When we reach my office I turn around and face them.

"Now tell me everything that's happened.

They tell me about the events, as I felt my mind being filled with horror. Reowy? Where did I hear this name? When I heard about them just retreating, my mind fell blank. I don't understand him at all. Is this a game for him?

"Okay, thank you, now go rest." Naruka simply left, but Joshua stayed, his shoulders still shaking.

"Master… Where is Lily? I didn't see her in the guild." I realized they didn't know about her now.

"Lily got sick while at the mission, now she's with Porlyusica." He bowed and left, but I caught a glimpse of his face. It was filled with absolute horror.

What am I supposed to do now?

Taiyo's POV

Oh my… Why did this happen? I won't be able to help her anymore! It's impossible to just grow an arm out of nowhere. I'm going to have to ask him for help.

"Daria, do you hear me?" I see her nodding weakly.

"We're going to have to get you an artificial arm. Let's go meet David." Daria's eyes shot open and she slowly sat up.

"David? You really can't help?" I saw her horror, but I didn't understand why. He was a nice guy, right?

"Hey, Thomas, can you help me carry her to David?" I saw Thomas getting up and running towards me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Every time I looked at him, the eyes would pierce me. He was pretty tall, slim and muscular, he also had a very pale complexion. He was wearing a skin-tight white T-shirt, extremely loose pants and gloves. His face was filled with horror, fear and worry.

"Taiyo, what the hell happened?" His voice was deep, calm.

"No time to explain, help me! She's about to faint!" He nodded and picked Daria up. Both of us then ran down the street, until we were in front of huge metal door. It was David's workplace. David was a mechanic, who worked only for us.

"David, are you here?" I heard footsteps from the inside and soon the door opened. A slim guy with green hair appeared. He had orange eyes and his skin was a little bit tanned. Though he looked slim, he was actually one of the strongest people. He was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. He also had gloves on.

"Oh, my, what happened to her?" It seems as though everyone was saying this today.

"No time to explain, do you have time to make her a metal arm?" David suddenly smiled a wicked smile.

"A challenge? Sure, I can make it. Give me an hour or so, if it's okay." Without waiting for an answer he ran back to his workplace and took out some metal.

"Oh, you can come in and wait, but I'm going to ask you some questions, okay?" I nodded.

"Sure, I will try to help Daria as much as I can with my powers." Thomas in the meantime was nervously standing next to me.

"Should I leave?.." I shook my head.

"No, if anything happens I will need your help. So, please, stay." I blushed, when realizing what I just said.

"Okay, I'll stay, just tell me, if I can be of any help." I just nodded and went up to Daria. I should try to stop her bleeding and maybe patch her up.

"Iryō-te." My hands started glowing in green and I felt my power being slowly drained away, but, in the same time, Daria's wound started closing, the bleeding stopped. Still, there are going to be scars left. There's nothing I can help with that.

"Hey, Daria, you awake?" David's voice snapped me back to reality, and I saw Daria nodding towards David.

"Good, now, tell me. Do you want an arm without any weapons or do you want something special in it?" David looked seriously at her.

"I would like a few blades, but they should be obtainable only with some kind of a command…" Daria closed her eyes, thinking.

"Eh, no problem, when you release a small amount of magic, you will be able to make the blades appear. I will make, let's say, eight blades. Is this okay with you?" At first, everybody thinks of him as a irresponsible guy, who doesn't care about anything else but being happy. Once you get to talk with him, you realize it's different.

"Sure, it's okay. Can I rest a bit? My head is spinning…" I walked towards Daria and she really looked tired.

"You rest for now. We'll wake you up when it's done." I saw her eyelids closing.

"Thanks." It was only a whisper now. I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. One of the strongest people I know was now lying helplessly here. Just who did that?

Thomas' POV

It's so hot in here. Or is it just my imagination? I can't focus on anything, my head is dizzy.

"Hey, Thomas, could you go and tell master everything will be okay?" I heard Taiyo's voice and nodded. Finally, something I can do. I started walking towards the door, only hoping to finally feel the cold breeze.

When I'm out of the dusty room, the sun almost blinded me. But, I feel better already! Okay, got to run back to the guild.

While I'm running, I start thinking about the day I entered the guild.

_*Flashback*_

'_The battle scars will be left forever, huh?' I thought to myself. I can't believe what that scum did to me. How was he able to seal my magic? What was the point of it? I tried using my magic once again._

"_Cosmic ray!" Nothing happened, I felt nothing. I feel so sad. I was the member of Wizard Saints', so what am I going to do now? Should I join a guild? But what will be the use of me, a guy who can't even use magic?_

_This man, the one I defeated. I will never forgive him, even though I know there's nothing more I can do. I killed him, but the empty hole left by him is still in my heart. He killed my parents, so that's how I paid back to him._

_From the day I lost my dog, I've been training. I've been practicing, so my powers would always be in my control. I… I still can't believe I killed my own brother. I'm a monster. I'm, not human. A monster. Yes, that's what I heard from the ones around me. The boy who killed his brother. How could I?_

_I entered the door leading to the room of Wizard Saints'. _

"_I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry." Everyone looked down on me, but somehow they understood._

"_Give us back your coat." I nodded, took down my coat with the symbol and left. I'm going to start a new life._

_Now I'm in the city, I see a lot of people, but one woman caught my eye. She's tall, wearing a black dress, her hair are blond, she has golden eyes. Somehow, I feel a good aura from her._

"_Excuse me, could you help me carry these groceries?" The same woman went up to me with at least five bags of groceries._

"_Sure, no problem." I picked up three of the bags and she led me through the city, until we reached a huge building. It looked like a guild, from what I saw. Right above the door was the name of the guild – Golden Moon._

"_Thank you, boy." I still didn't leave. Instead, I looked at the woman's eyes._

"_Could I join as an employee?" The woman didn't question anything, just nodded._

"_Sure. I'm Hana, the master of this guild." I bowed._

"_I'm Thomas, Thomas Valentine." She smiled and invited me into the building._

"_Okay, where would you like the guild mark to be?" I looked at her. The guild mark of hers was a moon with five stars around it and it was black, on her right leg._

"_I would like mine blue, on my right pectoral." I lifted my shirt so that the master could reach it._

"_Okay, Thomas, you're now officially the member of Golden Moon. Welcome to our family." The master smiled sweetly and I truly felt like at home. Home… A word I heard a long time ago._

_*Flashback end*_

Now, I finally reached the guild. The same building as back then, the same door, the same master.

"Hey, everyone, Taiyo said Daria would be okay!" Everyone cheered and started hugging each other. I saw a small girl with pink hair running towards me.

"Ne, Thomas-san, where is Joshua?" I kneeled next to the girl, known as Suzu. Her violet eyes were just hypnotizing. She was wearing a green T-shirt, jeans, white converse and a white full-cap.

"Joshua? I don't know. Maybe he went to see how was Lily doing?" Suzu smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Thomas-san!" She ran away and hugged Sora. Sora was her older sister, after all. Both of them were the users of sword magic, but Suzu had a long way to Sora's level.

I smiled, thinking about my younger brother. He was always kind… I'm so sad he's not here anymore. I still hate myself for what I've done.

But, you can't change the past anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden opening of the main door. I saw a guy with pink hair, onyx eyes and a scale-patterned scarf. It was Natsu Dragneel. What did he want?

"Where is your master? I want to duel!" His voice was somehow annoying, but once he started shouting the master's office door opened.

"I'm the master. You wish to fight me?" Natsu's eyes opened wide when he saw his opponent.

"Are you really the master?" I refused the urge to facepalm myself. He was about to get the fight of his life…

"How about you try to fight me, this way you'll know for sure." Natsu grinned and started saying "Fire Dragon's…" But he was interrupted by a kick from Hana.

"Do you want to burn down my guild?!" She was clearly pissed. Natsu looked around himself, only then realizing where he was.

"Oh, you're right… Where should we battle then?" The master sighed and pointed to the back of the guild, where a huge field was.

"We can fight there." Natsu screamed "Yosh!" And ran out there. Hana sighed once again and left the guild.

"I'll be right back." We all laughed and went out to see the battle. I've heard so much about him, I want to see him fighting!

**Well, tell me what you think about this one, if you have any ideas for the next chapters, also, give them to me!**


	5. Dreadful past is for everyone

**Hello, hello my people! I bring you another chapter of this story ^_^ Hope you enjoy, I'm still waiting for members to Time Wrap, Witch's Craft and Jewel Pirates ^^ Don't send me more antagonists, but still waiting for beasts and monsters =.=' And once again – NO MORE CHARACTERS TO GOLDEN MOON. THEY WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED UNTIL I SAY I NEED THEM. Got it? Thank you for understanding! Now, onto the story ^^ Wait… Before that, I forgot to mention one thing. This story is set after the Grand Magic Games, but there's nothing about the dragons or anything…**

Hana's POV

Well, isn't this Natsu? Heh, this sure brings back memories. Hehe, come to think of it, me and Makarov used to train like this…

_*Flashback*_

_Sweat was dripping from my forehead… Can't see him that well now…_

"_Makarov-sensei, please wait… Let's have a break, please!" The guy in front of me nodded and sat down._

"_Hana, you have to build up your strength. Trubton asked for me to help you, so here I am, wasting my time for you… I could be chasing girls right now. I'm sacrificing a lot for you!" I shook my head. How could he be so rude? And why did Trubton ask him to help me? Was I really this pathetic?_

"_Makarov-sensei, am I really hopeless?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face, then laughed._

"_Why would you even think so? You're 15, but your power is near mine. You're strong, and definitely not hopeless. Never think that way. You may even be able to beat me someday." I looked at him with disbelief._

"_You really think so? But you're already a master of Fairy Tail – how can I ever be like you? There's no way!" He suddenly hit me hard on my head._

"_Shut up! Just make your own guild, for god's sake! If you're that disappointed about yourself, you should do something about it, not whine and cry! My child, you can be whatever you want, just go for it." He smiled, the old man smiled the smile only he could pull off. The smile always brightened my day…_

"_Thank you, Makarov-sensei. Shall we go back to training?" He nodded and ran towards me. I smiled – this was the way I liked it._

_*Flashback end*_

"Oi! Hana, or whatever your name is, let's fight already! Master Makarov told me some things about you, and I want to try fighting with you!" Natsu started shouting… So annoying.

"Okay, let's start then. Are you sure you want for me to use my full power?" He grinned and nodded.

"Well, then, Egypt Light!" I closed my eyes for a second, then I felt a familiar tickling in my eyes. I opened them, and in an instant everything was drowned in light. I'm so glad I mastered this!

With this spell, in each of my eyes appear a yellow circle with ten orange triangles around it, then it looks as if there's a little sun in each of my eyes. There also appeared a mark over my left eye – a tattoo of some kind, that make it look like fire is burning on my face. I think it's some kind of a warning, since it only appeared when I got the tenth triangle. At first there were only three of them, but I kept on using this spell, so I guess I improved. Now I can continue using Egypt Light for three hours straight. This is really useful sometimes.

"Agh! What have you done! My eyes!" I saw Natsu covering his face from the brightness. This is my chance!

"Snow Leopard!" A giant shadow appeared above me. I felt instantly relieved – he didn't always appear. This leopard was special – I found him when he was just a little cub, left by its mother. He already had the scar on his right eye, it was caused by his father. I think they thought of him as a weak animal, so they tried to get rid of him… Now he's one of my strongest partners… I'm so glad.

Soon Natsu let out a terrified scream. I saw my leopard on top of him, he was just sitting on top of Natsu. I giggled then went up to Natsu.

"Are you okay? Want to continue?" He looked at me angrily, then quickly stood up and started throwing attacks one after another.

"Fire dragon's roar! Fire dragon's claw! Fire dragon's iron fist! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" I barely avoided the last attack. Where did he learn it?

"Come on, Li, let's finish this!" The leopard looked at me for an instant then ran towards me. I jumped on him, and we got closer to Natsu, who was still rampaging.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, this is it!" I simply hit his neck from the back, then he fell down.

"Are you still here? Still have enough strength to continue?" He mumbled something.

"What was it? I couldn't hear you." He slowly sat up.

"My head hurts. Master was right – you are strong! I hope we can fight again… After I sleep." He fell down again, I heard him snoring. I couldn't stop myself. I started laughing so hard, even tears showed up.

"Well, guys, what did you think about Natsu?" Every guild member laughed, then Thomas picked up Natsu.

"I'll get him back to his guild, okay?" I nodded and waved him good bye.

"Hey, Lucas, could you go to Porlyusica and ask her how's Lily and bring back Joshua?" Lucas nodded, turned into a wolf and ran out.

"Thank you, Li. Great work today!" The leopard looked at me then bowed and slowly walked out to the forest. He always was like that, wasn't he?

Lucas' POV

It's great feeling the wind flowing through my fur, when I ran through the forest. My paws were softly bumping to the ground, almost without any noise. My eyes were watching every movement sharply, my ears were catching every noise made by the forest animals, my nose was getting every smell… Even the one I hated the most.

Something was burning. I was getting closer to it. I felt my legs getting weaker, soon my pace slowed down, I turned back to my human form. Why?.. Why?..

_*Flashback*_

_I was playing with my toys, then a scream echoed through my village. I could hear it even in the mansion… What happened there? _

_I went out of my room, looking for my parents. Soon my mother ran towards me, shouting my name with tears in her eyes._

"_Lucas, Lucas get away from here now! It's unsafe here! A dark guild is attacking our village… Everyone… Everyone is killed! We're the last ones alive!" I couldn't understand a word. Dark guild? Killed?_

"_Mom, what are you talking about? Where's Bobby? I want to play with him today. He promised me he would come and bring his dog!" I smiled, still having no idea about the events outside. Then I saw my father coming out of the living room slowly._

"_Lucas, are you alright?" I don't get it. Why shouldn't I be? I live a wealthy life, I have loving parents, a lot of friends… Why would anything be wrong?_

"_Why are you asking me this? Of course I'm okay!" My dad looked at me, then picked me up._

"_Let's go. We have to get away from here." I tried to get away from him._

"_What? Why? I can't, Bobby promised to play with me today!" Father put me on ground._

"_Bobby is dead. Everyone is. You're not safe." I stared at him. Bobby was… dead? I realized that too late. The door suddenly opened and a bunch of people came in. My parents stood in front of me, holding their hands, embracing each other._

"_Lucas, just stay alive… For us." Tears started streaming down my face._

"_No… Papa… Mama… Where are you going?" They turned their backs to me, while I was sitting on the floor, sobbing._

"_Kill those two, then kill the boy as well." The people with masks took out knives and slowly got closer to us. One of them stabbed my mom, while she couldn't do anything. She fell down, I felt as if her dead eyes were looking at me with disappointment. My dad then lost control. He tried to grab the guy who killed mom, but before he could do anything, the master let out a purple ray that shot him. Blood splattered everywhere… I was covered in my parents blood, their eyes were still looking at me, their faces were stiff… _

_I ran away, hopped through the window, ran through the forest. Everything around me was in flames, everything… I ran through the forest, then through the field, until I couldn't run anymore. I turned around and watched my village burn. I couldn't do anything. I'm a failure, right? I couldn't do anything… Just cry… Now I'm 10… And I'm alone… Why did I run away? I should have just let them kill me._

_*Flashback end*_

A forest fire. This reminds me too much of the day I lost everything. Why? I kept on asking myself this. I felt my consciousness fade away, I fell down in front of the fire, catching a glimpse of two people.

Marissa?.. Marce?.. Why are those two here?

Normal POV

Lucas fell down, just when two of his guild mates were passing by.

One was a tall guy with white long hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans, along with white converse. He also had a necklace of an eagle – the symbol of freedom he never had.

The other one was a girl with light green hair, falling loose on her back. She had black eyes, black nail polish, lipstick and even black eye shadows. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a bra-like dark blue top, high-heeled black boots and net tights. She also had a huge scar across the left side of her face.

"Hey, Marissa, isn't this Lucas?" The guy spoke, his voice was quiet and deep.

"I think it is. Come on, let's go back." The girl was named Marissa, she had a nasty attitude. The guy was named Marce, he was always quiet and polite.

"Come on, Marissa. Don't be like this." Marce picked Lucas up.

"I'll get him back to Hana. You go ahead of me." Marissa didn't say anything, just walked away.

"Lucas, can you hear me?" Lucas didn't answer. Marce sighed deeply.

"Guess fires do freak him out." Lucas mumbled something.

"What was it? Can you repeat?" Lucas slowly opened his eyes.

"Porlyusica… Lily… Sick.." Marce nodded, needing no more information.

"I'll get you to Porlyusica." Lucas mumbled a quiet "Thank you". Marce only smiled and ran away from the fire, soon reaching the medicine expert Porlyusica.

"Can you walk?" Lucas nodded weakly and waved to Marce.

"Thanks." Marce smiled once again, then ran back to the forest.

Lucas' POV

I hate fire. And I hate Porlyusica.

"Hello, anybody here?" Although I hate her, she is the best medic…

"Lucas? What do you want?" She's always so grumpy…

"I came to ask you about Lily and Joshua." Porlyusica grumbled and motioned for me to follow her.

"Joshua set out to find Moya Hana. Lily could die without it… She was fighting the Golden Star Lion, right? A drop of blood somehow got on her, it's slowly killing her. She only has twelve more hours."

**Tell me what you thought, and if you didn't yet, vote for the 5 participants for the S-class exam! Bella out~**


	6. When a hero becomes the bad guy

**Hi! Another chapter of Golden Moon is riiiight here! Hope you enjoy, leave a review, and… About the last chapter… The fight with Hana and Natsu? Why did it end so quickly? Simple. I hate Natsu from the bottom of my heart… He's just so dumb, so annoying… Ugh. I simply can't stand him… Sorry for all the fangirls, but I have the right to hate characters, right? -_- Anyway, onto the story!**

Joshua's POV

'_It's so cold… I'm freezing. How can there be any flowers out here?' _I was climbing a mountain, searching for the flower Porlyusica told me about – Moya Hana. It's supposed to be a beautiful flower, but it is said to only grow on the top of this mountain. I'm still terrified by its name. It was as if it brought evil.

Mei Oni – the mountain on which a lot of travelers died. Some escaped, but carried a terrible fait – they slowly lost their ability to think and after a few months were only able to say a few words. The words were always "Demon", "Skeleton" and "War God". Nobody knew what did these words have in common, but once they were heard, everyone knew – the person was about to die.

Now, I was walking the path of blood, the path of those dead travelers. It's like I can feel their cold, lifeless arms clinging into me, trying to stop me from getting anywhere further than this. I can't feel the cold anymore, I can't see clearly, but suddenly I smell something.

Is this it? Is this the thing I was looking for? Was Moya Hana out here?

I ran up to the top of this mountain, finding a stunning view: A field of thousands flowers. They were all blue, with light green grass surrounding them. I had to find a flower with exactly nine petals – Porlyusica said that only a flower like this would be good for healing.

I went through the field, searching for it, finally I came up to one. Exactly nine petals, just like Porlyusica asked. I carefully put it into my pocket. Now I can go back and help Lily…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost boy? Well, that's just great!" I turned around meeting a terrible view. On a big rock, there was a man… Or rather – a skeleton.

He was wearing dark, purple garbs and a purple suit of armor. He had red glowing eyes and demon-like horns, that were shaped like crown.

"W-W-Who are you? What do you want?!" I was really scared – who was this guy?

"Hah! You wish to know my name? Very well. I am Hakurei Tenpi. And, since I'm feeling pretty bored, I think I'll play a fun game with you." Finishing that, he took out a double bladed spear and pointed it at me.

"Well, say good-bye to this world, little boy." I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. Then an image of sick Lily shot through my head… I can't leave her! I felt myself being taken away by darkness. What was happening?

*Thump thump*

My head started feeling heavy.

*Thump thump*

I felt something like fire burning in me.

*Thump thump*

I straightened up, looking at the man's eyes.

"I don't think I want to die yet." He looked at me with interest, then chuckled quietly.

"Well, come at me then, you little shit." I lost control.

"Yin Yang: Shadow Monster Army!" I screamed, I shouted in agony. This was my most powerful spell. It sure took a lot of my energy, but it was worth it.

About fifty of huge monsters appeared in front of me. Some resembled dragons, some – dinosaurs, some were just like unfinished paintings. But all of them were my slaves.

I knew my eyes were filled with anger, I felt it all over me, when I looked at the man's face, the anger even increased. Hakurei was just standing there and laughing.

"Oh, what are you doing? Are you trying to make a show for my amusement? Is that it?" Once he finished, all of my monsters started launching attacks on him, while he only said three words.

"Mirror of Dualism." A shield of some kind appeared and all of the attacks were sent back to my direction.

I wasn't able to do anything. The attacks flew right into me, piercing my body. I coughed up blood and fell on ground, returning to my human form.

"That's it, shadow boy? That's all you've got? I expected a little bit more fun…" He sounded… Disappointed?

Who cares, anyway… I'm going to die. Right here, right now.

I closed my eyes. This is the end, after all.

I can't move, I can't even think. I just hope he kills me right now.

Instead of the feeling of pain, I heard his scream. Can I open my eyes?

No. I can't.

Darkness and pain.

My two best friends.

Nothing else…

Normal POV

Just when Joshua fell on the ground, another person appeared. Her white hair scattered all around her, and a metal clinging was heard.

"Joshua! Can you hear me?" It was Daria. She came to save Joshua, again!

"Well, who the hell are you?" Hakurei looked straight at Daria and froze. Her eyes were filled with fury, anger and pain. She slowly began walking towards the guy, who couldn't move his feet.

"Did you do this?" The cold, emotionless voice was coming from Daria. Hakurei gulped and stayed quiet.

"I asked you a question." Her voice became a little bit louder. She raised her metal hand and pointed it at Hakurei.

"Do you want to see what I can do with this hand?" She got closer to the guy and suddenly eight blades shot out of the hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Nobody just goes around and waves some metal hand with blades around!" Hakurei finally snapped… Too bad for him.

"If you don't want to see more than waving, you should get as far away from me as you can… Unless you want to die, of course." Hakurei thought for a bit.

"I think you couldn't kill me. As you can see, I'm already a walking skeleton. What else could you do?" A little bit of disappointment was heard in his voice and that made Daria stop.

"How did this happen? Why are you like this?"

"As if you really want to know, you bitch!" Daria's eye twitched.

"Too bad for you." In an instant she was right beside him, holding her arm to his throat.

"Even if I can't kill you, I can cut you into pieces… I think I'll take your head for some memories about this battle. This is it." She made a quick movement and his head came off. The red eyes were still shining and carefully observing Daria as she made her way to pick it up.

"Well, see you next time, whatever your name is." She then took Joshua and put him on her back, while the skull was in her right arm.

"Let's go, Joshua. Everything will be alright." Her eyes now only showed softness, calmness and happiness. That was true love for her little brother.

"Hey! Daria, what happened to you both?" A voice was heard coming from a branch of the tallest tree in the forest.

"Huh? Who's there?" Daria couldn't see the one talking, although it was someone from the guild.

"Oh, come on, seriously? You can't even tell?" Then Daria saw the teal hair somewhere on the top of the tree.

"Tanaka? It's you?" A laughing girl came down.

"Yes, Daria. Now, tell me, what happened?" Her face was filled with curiosity.

"Some guy showed up and attacked Joshua, but I came in time to save him… I have the guy's head, though." Tanaka jumped back when she saw the skull.

"What the hell is this?! Why did you take it?"

"I wanted something to remember my fight for." Tanaka slowly walked back.

"You're insane. What happened? Are you sure you're okay?" The forest was filled with Daria's laughter.

"Okay? I'm more than okay! I feel amazing! This is the best day ever! I feel like I was born again!" Tanaka came up to Daria and slapped her.

"You're out of your mind. Something's wrong with yo-.."

"Nothing's wrong with me! What's more – you would never hit a comrade! It's you should get help!" Tanaka then looked at her and shook her head.

"Daria. Get help. This is not like you." Daria laughed again.

"You're telling me what to do? Girl, do you even know my powers?" Tanaka lowered her head and tears shone in light.

"Fallen angel, I call you out of the darkness. Come and serve me, oh angel of darkness!" Something suddenly fell on ground right before Tanaka. It was a girl with a black, torn dress and dark hair. She had red eyes, but what mostly stood out were her wings. Or, at least, what was left of them. Only parts of once white wings were left, slowly trying to move, but it wasn't possible. They were already black as night.

"Help me defeat her." The angel slowly turned her head towards Daria, who was still smirking, then she flew to her. Daria jumped back just in time, but when she was trying to save herself, Joshua flew off of her back, right into Tanaka's arms.

"Joshua! Can you hear me?" Tanaka shook Joshua in an attempt to wake him up, but failed. His eyes were still closed and he was hardly breathing.

"What the hell happened?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden high-pitched scream. It was coming from the fallen angel – she was under Daria's feet, her arm was broken, while Daria's eyes showed lust… Lust for blood. Her eyes changed color, they turned into black, then she laughed, once again making Tanaka shiver.

What the hell was happening?

"I hope Daria gets her mind back. I wonder what happened to her." Tanaka quickly picked up Joshua and ran through the forest.

"Get well, Daria." A single tear slowly made its way to her cheek. Why us?

*Meanwhile near the guild*

Thomas was standing outside, when he heard screaming. He saw Tanaka running into the guild, while Daria was running after her, holding a katana and laughing wildly.

"Thomas, help me! Daria is out of her mind!" Thomas quickly blocked Daria, but she made the blades appear out of her arm, and he had to jump back a little.

"Daria, what happened to you?" Daria only smirked and winked.

"Nothing, I feel amazing! Have you ever killed someone? It feels incredible! It's as if I was reborn!" Thomas backed away from the woman.

"Why were you chasing Tanaka?" Daria stopped, thought for a second and shrugged.

"I don't know... It's fun, I guess. The terrified screams.. Ah, they make my blood boil with exitement!" Thomas looked at her with a terrified look.

"What did they do to you?.. And who did th-.." He couldn't even finish the sentence, since Daria suddenly attacked.

"Come on, you're boring! Fight me! I want to hear you scream!" Thomas tried only to block her attacks, but suddenly a brown haired girl stood between them.

"Taiyo?.." Thomas whispered quietly.

"Get out of the way!" Daria shouted enraged.

"Lightning bolt!" A ray of electricity shot through Taiyo's body. Thomas stood there, for a few seconds without doing anything. Then a dark aura appeared.

"You hurt Taiyo. You hurt her." Simple words, from a not so simple guy. Thomas became more of a shadow than a person.

"You'll pay… You'll pay!" He turned to Daria and launched himself to her.

"I trusted you! I trusted you, for god's sake!" Daria blocked his first attack.

"This is going to be fun…" She laughed quietly. Just what she wanted – a worthy opponent.

**Well, the chapter was planned out a bit differently, but at least I like the result -_- I think… Well, leave a review, flames or no flames, tell me what was good and what was bad… Byee! Until next time :P **


	7. Blue Beast's appearance

**Heeeyyy... Sorry for this lateness... I just coudn't finish this chapter, and I don't really know why. I just wasn't satisfied with the result : / Anyway, hope you like this one, leave a review, if you can... Every little review means a lot to me ^ . ^**

Thomas' POV

I was standing infront of a woman I used to look up to... Now she's my enemy. I would've never thought about her attacking a guildmate, but I guess things you don't expect happen more often than expected.

"What's wrong, Thomas? Hestitant to attack?" She was mocking me. Should I really attack her? Will it solve anything?

"Didn't you want revenge on your precious girl? What was her name again? She was so weak I don't really remember, you know." That's it.

"What did you just say?.." I tried to keep my anger sealed, but I can feel power leaking out.

"Huh?! I can't hear you, speak up!" I looked right into her eyes and saw my own reflection.

Is this who I really am? A monster?

Who cares, anyway.

So what if I am?

"I don't care if you insult or hurt me, but if you do it to my friends..." Daria looked surprised for a sevond, then bursted out laughing.

"Then what? What can you do to me?" I didn't even bother answering. It's better if I just show her.

"Shadow God's Scythe." Shadows coming from my body slowly took form of a giant scythe in my hands. Guess my magic is back for now.

"Oh, what's this? I thought you couldn't use magic? Hah, don't tell me you lied, did you, good boy?" I only started running towards her with my scythe growing bigger each second, probably influenced by my anger.

"Seems you're finally serious." In Daria's face was excitement. I can't take it anymore!

"I'm going to put an end to this quickly!" With unimaginable speed I reached the white haired girl and my scythe was a few milimeters away from her hand, then she just stoped it.

"Did you forget about my arm, Thomas?" I realised soon enough what she was talking about.

She took off her coat, leaving a sleeveless white shirt and black pants. Her metal arm was shining in the daylight, the blades were already out.

"Come at me with all you've got, boy." She looked serious. I won't try to reducemy magic now.

"Cosmic Stream!" A magic circle appeared infront of me, I saw multiple purple beams lauching to Daria, while she was... Laughing?

"Weak, weak, weak!" With every beam she reflected she shouted out this.

"Thomas, we'll help you!" I saw two girls jumping into the battlefield infront of me.

Eden and Angelica, the two usually fighting girls were now fighting alongside each other.

"Luminous Minutes!" I saw Eden throwing an orb into the sky right above Daria,then I saw it reproducing into numerous copies. Each one turned into a light beam and went straight forward to Daria.

"Cosmic Stream!" My dark beams fused together with Eden's and Daria slowly began to fall back.

"Transformation: Bronze Demon" I heard Angelica's voice and got out off the way just in time.

The Bronze Demon was one of the three levels of her Demon transfirmations. This one was the weakest of those three, but it had enough power to destroy a small village in one blow. While in this state her whole body was covered in bronze colored scales, while the only clothing was a silk dress.

Angelica's uncovered eye was watching Daria, her arms, which were now with big claws were in a calm position next to her wings, growing out of her shoulders.

"Well, Angelica, I didn't think you would use this against me..." Daria's breathing was unstable, she was holding her normal arm with the metal one.

"Oh, too bad." I saw Angelica flying towards the other girl, when suddenly there was a lot of smoke, that made everyone stop.

"Took you long enough." I heard Daria's irtitated voice, then the smoke started dissappearing and evetyone's mouth dropped.

Next to Daria was one of the most wanted criminals. A guy with black hair and glasses, alongside with a dark blue suit.

"Sorry, dear." The guy kneeled infront of Daria and kissed her hand.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm having a bit of trouble here, could you help me out?" The conversation between them was so casual, like they were only talking about the weather.

"Sure thing, my dear." He then turned around to face us.

"I always thought it was nescessary to introduse myself befo a fight. The name's Trubton, although more commonly people call me the Blue Beast. Can't say I don't like the nickname, though." He smiled and I saw his figure getting bigger as he started changing.

His skin color turned to blue, his teeth became bigger and sharper, a huge tail with spikes also appeared. When the transformation is finished, there was a creature that would be appearing in my nightmares for a long time.

"Should we start our play now?" These were the last words I heard until everything went black.

"Children, stay out of this." Right before losing conciousness I heard the master's voice.

Hana's POV

I pushed the door open, entering into the field. Just what happened?

Daria was standing infront of Thomas, Angelica and Eden and next to her was... Him.

"Children, stay out of this." I said this and made everyone fall asleep. I had to handle this alone.

"Oh, Hana, what a pleasant surprise!" The blue monster spoke up.

"Trubton. I'll ask you only once, get out." He turned to Daria, she nodded and Trubton returned to his original form.

"Very well, Hana. I will get going then, but please do not forget, your precious child is with me. Be careful, millady." He smiled and took Daria's hand.

"Daria, are you sure this is what you want?" I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice. After all, she was my child, just as Trubton said.

"Yes, master. Don't worry, I'll remember you all... Tell Joshua anout this, okay?" After this she just walked away with the guy, without waiting for an answer.

"Why now?" My voice echoed throughout the field, shaking a little from the tears streaming down my face.

"Why us?.." My knees gave up on me, and I fell on the ground, feeling so powerless. I couldn't do anything to save her! How can I look into everyone else's eyes?!

"Guess it's time, huh?" Realization hit me. I had to find him now... I had to find the man who helped me live on.

I had to find Akuma, the guy who inspired me, the guy who made me live.

I went up to Thomas and gently woke him up.

"Master?.. What happened just now? Everything suddenly went dark!" He finally looked at me, saw my face and silenced.

"Thomas... I'm going to need you to take care of everyone when I'm gone. Please... Just tell everyone it's important." I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eyes and turned away from him.

"But master, for how long are you going to be away?" His voice was filled with confusion and sadness.

"I don't know. Sorry..." Just like Daria, I simply walked out, hoping for them to stay safe.

"Master!" I heard his voice and turned around, seeing a heart breaking view: Every guild member had already woken up and were standing in one group, all of them were showing me their guild sign.

"We will be waiting for your return, master..." I saw some of them crying, and tears started once again falling from my eyes.

"I will be back within a month... I might return with someone, so wait for me!" I saw all of them waving at me, I waved them back and started my journy. It's going to be a long one...

Normal POV

"Okay, master left me in charge of the guild for now, so I have a few things to ask of you." Thomas spoke up, while almost everyone listened, with an exception of Rose and Prim, since those two focused on something up ahead.

"Hey, you two! Are you listening?" Thomas' voice didn't even seem to reach them.

"Hey, Rose... Do you feel it as well?" Prim's voice was quieter than usual.

"Yeah... She found us..." Rose's answer was only a whisper of a scared person.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Thomas asked the two, yet no answer was heard.

Soon enough everyone saw what the two were worried about. A woman was in front of the gates to the guild.

She was tall, with black hair and eyes, pale complexion. Her clothes consisted of a shirtless black shirt along with red pants, reaching her knees. She was also wearing high-heel shoes and a spiky bracelet.

"Oi! Rose and Prim are here, right?" Her voice sounded especially loud since everyone stayed silent.

"Come out, come out, little ones..." After her words, Prim and Rose started screaming in agony. All of the guild members slowly backed away, leaving the two in the middle of a circle. The woman grinned when she saw those two in pain.

"Found you~" She sang out, then stopped, with a face filled with pain.

"Yes! You really are the ones I've been looking for!" She laughed while Prim and Rose fell on their knees, and something began emerging from their backs.

"This is the best! I've been searching for ages, now I've finally found my prize!" The woman herself started schanging. Her nails got a bit longer, something like horns appeared on her head.

Meanwhile, Prim and Rose grew huge wings and stood up, while shaking a little.

"Oh? You can grow wings this big in your age? Pretty impresive, huh?" The woman sounded surprised, but still smiling.

"Hey... What's happening?.." A lonely voice echoed through the fiel. It was Joshu, who had finally woken up.

"We'll tell you everything later." Prim's voice was diffent somehow. It was colder...

"We just need to take care of some business." Rose's voice was ruthless. After saying this, both of them flew up into the sky, observing the woman.

"Probe, we'll be very grateful if you fight all out." The woman smiled and motioned them to come down.

"Well, let's start then, my little angels." Probe chuckled at the end of the sentence and a battle began.

**Well, this is it... Sorry for it being a bit short, though :/ I desperately need some character to Which's Crafts ; ^ ; Please, send them... I beg of you! **

**Now, I think I'm going to start replying to the reviews here :D**

**Tamniin **- Hehe, I like surprising people xD Now... As you see, Daria was almost stopped by Thomas, Angelica and Eden, but, well, you know what happened next :D

**Watashiwa No namae Etsuko-chan **- Well your character appeared now, happy?.. If not, don't worry. Every character will have part in this story xD And thank you for saying the chapter was nice ; ) And the battle with Natsu and Hana... Ugh. Sorry, okay? I just can't stand that idiot... Is that really that wrong?..


End file.
